The best way to solve a love triangle
by Azalee
Summary: They've had a deal, the three of them, kind of. Hiyono really doesn't like Hizumi-san, but she's willing to make an effort for this all to work out. HizumixHiyonoxAyumuxHizumi threesome arrangement.


**Warnings:** M for sex...ual situations, 'cause I cut before that part. Again, totally gratuitous and plotless foreplay/fooling around, mature rating but not in infraction with the site rules. Threesome, because THESE THREE AARGH.

Manga-based, probably canon-breaking but I don't care, it's kind of a requisite to get any of these together, let alone all three of them...

* * *

Hiyono is waiting in her club room, as always. Her Narumi-san should be coming today, never mind that Hizumi was still stuck to him all day. They've had a deal, the three of them, kind of; one she doesn't like so much, but she's content to get at least that.

She's sitting in front of the computer, fingers hovering still above the keyboard, musing. She hears the door open in her back, but doesn't turn; the lack of a tired sigh means it's not Ayumu, thus it can only be one other person.

She ignores said person pressing against the back of her chair and looming over her, up until a hand sneaks around her waist, under her skirt, between her thighs - and she finally looks over her shoulder, not amused.

"What?" Hizumi says with a grin.

"I did not agree to _this_," Hiyono hisses. "You _know_ it."

"But you're not gonna stop me."

She glares at him even as his right hand hitches her skirt higher and the left one starts tugging at the tie of her school uniform. Her hips give a slight jerk when he starts caressing her through her underwear, but she doesn't blink.

He arches an eyebrow and gives another tug at her tie; she closes her eyes and sighs.

"No, I'm not going to," she admits quietly. "But," she opens her eyes and glares at his self-satisfied grin, "not because I need any help from you for that, nor because I even remotely like you." Her right hand joins his left one and the pair of them easily undo the tie; she slips it off her neck and distractedly winds it around her fingers while he starts messing with the buttons of her uniform jacket. "The only reason I'm letting you," she whispers when the top button comes undone, "is because I have to if I want any of this to work out."

He looks up from his task to meet her eyes and smiles, very softly. "I figured. But you might like to know that all _I_'m trying to do, right now, is make you enjoy yourself." He winks and undoes the second button.

He's still looking straight at her as his left hand slips inside her blouse and cups her breast; she stiffens. Then she sighs once more and tilts her head back ever so slightly, eyes shut again. "Might as well," she says.

Hizumi takes the collar of her jacket between his teeth to pull it down and kiss her neck.

His hand between her legs starts moving again, rubbing and fingering, and she squirms a little but never leans away.

Hizumi suddenly decides to straighten, whirl her seat around and wheel the desk chair to the center of the room, making her face the door while he's still standing behind her. She can feel the heat emanating from him, even with the back of the chair still between their bodies. When she tries to ask him just what he's doing, he kisses the corner of her mouth and shoves his hand in her blouse again, but this time he slips it beneath the lace bra and on her bare skin.

She barely reacts, apart from the scowl she gives him; but when, down there, he pushes his finger deeper in through thin white fabric, she closes her legs and firmly says, _"No_."

The finger retracts and she slowly spreads her legs again. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see him pout a little, but of course that doesn't last; he quickly smirks again, fake-bites her naked shoulder, and pinches her nipple.

She starts and _twists_. Breathes in deep, then he does it again and she gasps, bites her lip and mentally curses as his smirk widens and he positively _beams_.

"Oh, alright," she mutters, "maybe a little."

Her face is flushed and she's writhing and letting out quiet throaty moans when the door opens.

Neither of them even falters for one second. The door slowly closes and Ayumu leans back on it, staring at them intently. He swallows audibly and moistens his lips before speaking.

"I appreciate the thought," he says, "I really do, but don't you think you'd better not do this in a public place?" His voice sounds just like ever, casual and just a tiny bit mocking, but his grey eyes are clouded over and his breathing is too quick. Hiyono is pleased.

"As if anyone else than us ever comes here," Hizumi snorts. Of course, the insult to her club prompts Hiyono to elbow him in the stomach — but then he pushes his finger in again and she arches against him and decides to let it slide just this once.

Ayumu's look is _hungry_. His eyes travel all over the pair of them, lingering on Hizumi's mischievous smirk and deft fingers, Hiyono's opened shirt and wrinkled skirt, their linked hands between her legs. She catches his eye when he looks back up, and smiles dreamily.

"C'm'here, Narumi-san," she whispers, voice low and peculiarly husky.

Ayumu looks up to the ceiling.

"_Narumi-san!_" she repeats, instantly back to a more usual whiny and shrill tone.

"Is she talking to someone?" he asks Hizumi, pointedly looking past her.

"Dunno," the green-haired boy answers with an easy smile, licking the bare flesh of her shoulder almost distractedly, "I see no Narumi-san here."

"Oh, for God's sake!" Hiyono huffs. "_Ayumu-kun_, come over here." Her gaze hardens. _"Now."_

There's a slight smirk on Ayumu's face when he meets her eyes, but then it fades into a soft smile. "Okay," he whispers, coming to stand in front of her and slowly leaning over. She has to raise her head to keep looking him in the eye, and he kisses her forehead softly and breathes, "_Hiyono_."

That one word — her name, in his mouth, _finally_ — actually sends a chill down her spine and it's one long second before she finds her own breath again. Then, just as she's about to say something — she doesn't know what exactly but it'll probably be ridiculous and heartfelt — he lets his knuckles trail along her cheeks, down her neck, over her neckline and between her breasts, and takes hold of the tail of one of her braids.

He undoes the ribbon, so carefully that she can't even feel the tug, and starts unbraiding her hair, gently setting aside each strand.

She only registers the fact that Hizumi has completely opened her blouse because of the feeling of her own unbound hair and Ayumu's hand on the skin of her stomach, when he's finished. She's breathing hard, still staring up at his serious, focused face, and when he starts on the second braid she thinks that her heart has never beaten so fast and loud before.

When he's finished, her hair is spread all over her shoulders, strands breezing over her eyes and lips, sticking to her sweaty neck or tickling her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Ayumu whispers. Hiyono faintly feels Hizumi nod, his face buried in her hair, breathing in its scent. Ayumu is still holding one last lock, which he slowly raises over her shoulder to bring it to Hizumi's mouth. The boy smiles, and it's unclear whether it is her hair or his fingers that he kisses, but when Ayumu leans down Hizumi quickly ends up kissing _him_.

Ayumu, one hand still holding her hair and the other over Hizumi's hand on her breast, is towering over Hiyono and he's all she can see. She breathes in deep again — which is harder than before because it feels like her pounding heart is taking up all the room in her chest — then slowly looks down, and smirks.

He's hard. Of course, she supposes it's no wonder, with the whole show Hizumi set up for him with her — unknowing — help. Still, it's too good an occasion to pass.

She leans closer to him and presses her face to his chest. She pulls up his shirt, massages and caresses and kisses his stomach, draws tiny stars and flowers on his skin with her fingertip for a while, and then deliberately lets one hand slip down and onto the obvious bulge in his pants. It's hot and throbbing and it makes him start and gasp, breaking the kiss; she can't refrain from grinning wildly.

This is perfect. Hizumi is pushing his face into her shoulder to stifle a choked laughter, Ayumu's saliva on his lips and her skin, and this is perfect.

"Guess it just might work out after all," Ayumu whispers, panting a little.

She can feel Hizumi smile against her skin, turn his head to look up at him and simply nod; as for her, she's a little too busy licking Ayumu's navel and opening his trousers to answer.


End file.
